


Y el ideal que se ahoga en el barro

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Hearing Voices, Hurt, Introspection, Season/Series 04
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: La imagen de Jessica se mezclaba a la de Dean, en una especie de danza infernal de que difícilmente iba a salir.No podía hacerlo, ni lo quería.
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester





	Y el ideal que se ahoga en el barro

**Y el ideal, que se ahoga en el barro**

_Hola, Sammy. ¿Te recuerdas de mí?_

Recordaba.

Se había despertado de sobresalto esa noche, en el momento exacto en que la cara severa de la chica se había adentrada en su mente, perturbándola.

Años.

Le parecía otra vida, como si él no fuese el hombre que había hecho esas acciones, que se había encontrado con esas personas.

Al final, ¿Quién era él?

_En que has vuelto, ¿Sammy?_

La imagen de Jessica se mezclaba a la de Dean, en una especie de danza infernal de que difícilmente iba a salir.

No podía hacerlo, ni lo quería.

Iba a seguir por ese camino, porque por la primera vez en toda su existencia sentía de tener las riendas de algo, aun no tuviera éxito de realizar las reales implicaciones.

La pureza y el candor de Jessica desaparecieron, se confundieron con esa luz que a él había sido negada para siempre, y en su lugar aparecieron las llamas y la pasión de un demonio. De _su_ demonio.

Su demonio, cuya sangre se había mezclado al suyo, en venas que pulsaban y pedían más.

_Lo sé qué quieres más, Sammy. _

Lo decía siseando, como una voz que se originaba dentro, que hacía casi imposible rechazar.

Sin embargo, aún le hubiera gustado culparla de su situación, tenía que admitir que la dependencia había forjado sus tejidos en un alma débil, instable. Y Ruby había hecho lo restante, siendo portadora de ese néctar tan malditamente indispensable y tan atrozmente venenoso.

_Tiene que liberarte de eso, Sammy. _

Bobby también, poco incline a la compasión, lo miraba como si fuera un relicto, como si nada humano se hubiera quedado en él.

Los odiaba, todos.

Odiaba el pensamiento de Jessica, de vuelta colgada del cielo raso, su sangre que goteaba en su cara como si lloviera.

Odiaba Dean, esa mirada decepcionada que demasiadas veces había visto pintada en los ojos del padre, como si Sam solo fuera destinado a equivocarse. 

Odiaba Ruby, pero era atraído de elle en manera que no podía explicar, como si la sangre que fluía en sus venas hubiera creado una unión indisociable, corrupta, malsana.

Y, al final, odiaba sí mismo, porque lo que lo miraba del espejo cada mañana no era el pequeño Sammy, sino un hombre sin hombre, el peón de un juego que estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

_Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. _

Sentís sus voces dentro de su cabeza, seguro de haber vuelto loco. Habría querido gritar, quitarse la piel estrato tras estrato, decirlos que no era Sammy, ya no.

Solo era Sam, un hombre que seguía vagando sin meta, un alma manchada de sangre, en la vana tentativa de limpiarla de sus pecados.

Había cometido errores fatales durante su miserable existencia, y esos errores no le habían enseñado nada.

Estaba marcado de un destino que podía ser contrastado, si hubiera sido bastante fuerte de hacerlo, si hubiera tenido la mínima gana.

En vez seguía corriendo hacia la esperanza que lo que estaba haciendo se revelara justo, la esperanza que un día iba a quitar de ser visto como Sammy, que todos habrían realizado que dentro de él estaba un fuego que quemaba sin parar, que lo hacía sentir incómodo en su misma piel.

Sam Winchester no estaba integro, no lo había sido desde mucho tiempo. Muchas infinitesimales partes de sí viajaban en los ojos de quien lo miraba, componiendo un rompecabezas a que mancaban siempre demasiadas piezas, piezas que él había abandonado en su camino.

Ya no tenía nada alrededor.

Solo el rojo de la sangre y el negro de una noche que duraba de toda vida.

Sin ruta de escape, sin la fuerza de seguir luchando.

Sin el pequeño Sammy, que lo abandonaba inexorable, en el cementerio de todo lo que había sacrificado.

Con él, con ese hombre en el espejo, estaba solo Sam, junto a su sed insaciable de una vida diferente. 


End file.
